


Visiting, part 21

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e24 An Indirect Kiss, F/M, M/M, Rose's water fountain, The Final World, healing tears, reference, trauma from the things that happened in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: His unexpected visit to the Final World will let Terra to meet a new friend who will help him through his adventure.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), terra/Pink Diamond
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 21

**Author's Note:**

> After the rape scene that made me feel guilty and the worse person that existed, I wanted to apologize, both the characters involved and the people in real life I unintentionaly hurt.

Terra woke up, feeling dizzy and numb. He wanted to think that what happened was just a nightmare, but sadly, it wasn’t. He wanted to return to Departure Land with Braig and don’t tell anyone about what happened in that forest, but, however, he didn’t got up in the same place he fainted. Raising on his pained legs, he just saw a blue sky and sea:

-The Final World? What am I doing here?-then he gasped-Wait, does this mean I’m...dead?

A well-known voice calmed him:

-You aren’t dead, bud, just unconcious.

The keyblade wielder turned around to see a star made of small sparks of light. Trying not to cry, he asked:

-B...Braig? It’s that you?

-Close enough. It’s me, Xigbar.

Terra felt a bit of disappointment, and his face showed it:

-Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Aren’t you glad to see me?

-N...No, I didn’t mean that, it’s just...I’m worried about him. The way he cried, how he tried to stop Luxu from...well.

Xigbar intervened:

-Yeah, yeah, I know, but better not mention that. It still grosses me out when I remember how Luxu was doing that to you and Braig...

The brown haired man left some tears and felt jabs of disgust and shame on his heart because a small part of him enjoyed it. Waving the head to dismiss those thoughts, he asked Xigbar what happened:

-I don’t know exactly. One moment I was doing my best to help Braig to stop Luxu; after that, a strange light explosion; and now...poof! I woke up here.

-Is he...dead?-the tears started to rise again in his eyes.

Xigbar hummed and then answered:

-No. I still can feel him right here. But where’s him exactly? I don’t know. I’m not a heart GPS, man.

Terra sighed slightly. The fact that his boyfriend wasn’t dead calmed him for a few seconds and, after that, he talked to the nobody again:

-Thanks for telling me that, Xigbar. What...will you do now?

-Well, that weird explosion did me a favor. It separated my heart from Braig’s and now I can go on my own to take one of those replicas without using...what was its name? The power of waking. I remember that the kid, Sora, used it to bring you and Braig back; and Luxu, sadly, had it too, but that’s another story.

Terra wanted to know more about that, however, he thought that he’d wait until he’d be able to look Xigbar face to face:

-I remember it too. But now, I’ll find Braig’s heart. Maybe one of the other stars knows something.

Xigbar laughed at that:

-I don’t want to sound pessimistic, man, but do you have any idea of how many stars are here? Thousands, hundreds of thousands, or even MILLIONS! It would take you forever!

-Maybe, but my heart and Braig’s heart are connected. Since our first kiss, our first time in bed and since we shared the paopu fruit. And as Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid used to say... “may my heart be my guiding key”.

The nobody sighed:

-Luxu and his whole family said that too, but it was normal during their era. It’s the only good thing I’ve learnt from him. But still, good luck finding Braig, dude. And if you see Luxu, crush his fucking heart. You’ll do a favour to the worlds.

Terra chuckled lightly:

-I promise-and he started to walk through the Final World, asking the stars he met on his way if they saw another hearts called Braig or Luxu. Most of them said they didn’t know who they were, some said that they met Luxu in the past and how he lied to them. Others just ignored the question and tell the keyblade wielder their own stories: a mother who died while she was giving birth to her child, a man who regretted all the things he did in the past, a little girl who was finding her father...None of them seemed to know. Suddenly, a particular star caught his attention. It was made of ligt sparks, like the others, but its light wasn’t white, it was...pinkish. Coming closer to it, Terra asked carefully:

-H...Hello?

The star answered:

-Hello. Who are you? And how are you able to keep your form in this place?

-I’m Terra, and I’m just unconcious. Maybe I’m going to wake up soon.

The star, who sounded like a girl, came closer to Terra:

-You’re lucky, human Terra. I can’t say the same thing...

Confused, the keyblade wielder asked:

-Did you call me “human Terra”? Who...are you exactly?

-I had lots of names and nicknames. One of my family members used to call me “Starlight”, which is...appropiate right now-and she chuckled lightly-and the others called me just by my name. But I had two, and now I can’t remember which was the original name.

Terra leaned a bit to look at the star:

-Which other things do you remember?

-Hmmm...I remember I was some kind of...governor or something like that. My people called me my...my...my Diamond, but what kind of diamond I was? I also remember how happy I was to have a child. However...I could never met him, and that thought always make me feel sad...

The keyblade wielder cried a bit, and offered the star “Starlight” a way out with him if she answered him a question first. She accepted, and asked Terra what did he want.

-I’m searching my boyfriend, Braig. Something...disgusting happened, because another person was using his body against his will; and then, before fainting, I saw a strange white flash and, after that, he fainted too. I’m pretty sure that his heart, and...Luxu’s heart are here.

-Wait a second...did you said Luxu?

-You know him?

Starlight meditated a bit before giving a proper answer:

-I remember meeting him, like...thousands of years ago. During the time where all the worlds were one, including...Homeworld, yes, that was my home. His physical appearence is blurry inside my memories, but he was the first human I fell in love with...

Terra gasped:

-Wait, what!?

Starlight continued talking:

-The person who used to call me Starlight and a cloaked man introduced both of us. I remember keyblade training, sharing walks through his homecity and our first kiss on a hill full of flowers. But suddenly, he abandoned me telling that he had... “a role to play” or something like that.

-I can understand the last part. It’s because of that he hurt Braig. To fulfill that “role”, he had to possess many humans, and my boyfriend was the last, making him going through an awful experience. I know how he feels, I’ve been through the same thing...

Starlight came even closer to Terra:

-I’m sorry to hear that, Terra. I will have some words with him when you find it. I won’t disturb you, I promise to sleep most of the time. In return, I promise to give you part of the powers that still linger in my heart.

-Thanks...Starlight, if you don’t mind to be called like that. There’s already another heart inside mine, I hope you both get along-Xemnas was sleeping and he wasn’t aware that he was about to have a new...heart mate. After that, Starlight entered inside Terra’s chest, giving him a warm feeling. Suddenly, the floor started to tremble, and most of the other stars broke away. The keyblade wielder looked at his reflection on the water floor and how the waves distorted it. What was happening? Xigbar popped again, near him:

-It’s time to wake up, man.

-Wait, I haven’t found Braig yet!-he exclaimed.

-You will find him soon, Terra, he’s closer than you think. Now, go!

Gasping as if he were drowning, the brown haired man opened his eyes and saw he was in the same forest where everything happened. The night sky, the silence, the wind moving the trees...and his underwear and trousers out. Hobbling along, he put them back, and walked near Braig, who was still unconcious on the ground. After putting his boyfriend’s underpants and trousers back too, Terra realized that he was paler than usual. Stroking his scarred face and wiping the tears from his left eye, he was able to see that the one eyed man was still breathing, but really slow; and his body was colder. Caressing his face and leaving a soft kiss on Braig’s forehead, he whispered:

-Luxu will pay for what he did to us, Braig. I promise-then, he picked up his gummi phone from his pocket (luckily, it didn’t broke) and called Aqua:

-Terra? What happen? It’s everything alright?

Taking deep breath, he answered:

-Not exactly, but I can’t tell you through a phone call. Braig and I...need assistance, and return to Radiant Garden. Bring the gummi ship, please-after that, he hung up the phone and waited for his friends, hugging Braig’s cold (but still alive) body.

Half an hour later, the gummi ship landed on their location, and the three of them felt alarmed when they saw Braig like that. To not traumatize Ventus and Kairi, Terra invented a small lie to keep them safe from the disgusting truth. Aqua said:

-We’ll take Braig to Radiant Garden, to see if their family can help him.

Suddenly, the landscape of a woman-shaped fountain who let the water fall from her stone eyes crossed Terra’s mind. What was that place? Why did he remember that? And how? He never saw that place before, but he was able to see...gems...healing their wounds with the water. Was it possible? He had to check out, because that placed seemed to be here, in this Gem World.

After sitting Braig in one of the spaceship’s seats, Terra told them about the place he saw and that maybe it could help his boyfriend (and himself, because he gritted his teeth when he took the pilot’s seat). The gummi ship was fast, because they reached the place in five minutes, and see it directly made it look even more beautiful. Was it a memory from Starlight? It seemed to be...

Craddling Braig on his arms while he silently fought against his pained legs, they came closer to the fountain and saw that the water wasn’t regular water, it was lightly pink. Wetting his left hand on it, he gently touched Braig’s face. He didn’t woke up, but the scar on his face, suddenly...healed, leaving no trace. Terra was amazed. This water can heal wounds, it was true! Stroking the scars of his boyfriend’s ruined eye with that water, they faded away. Did it returned Braig’s lost eye? That would be a good new...Then, supporting him on the fountain’s curb, the keyblade wielder jumped into the water, feelin how the wounds of what Luxu did to him healed and making the pain to disappear. At least, the physical wounds were gone, but the psychological ones would take way more time...


End file.
